


Maybe I should stop

by tigragrece



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Yuuri was thinking after all of his wins, the fact that he was in Olympic and also the fact that he is really happy because he still with Victor makes him so happy, that he wants to enjoy all of this time now with Victor.So he tries thinking what could be the good thing...He loves skating but he also love Victor so much, but also he is insecure that if he stop skating would Victor still love him...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Maybe I should stop

**Author's Note:**

> It's was in my draft since a while

Yuuri was thinking after all of his wins, the fact that he was in Olympic and also the fact that he is really happy because he still with Victor makes him so happy, that he wants to enjoy all of this time now with Victor.  
So he tries thinking about what could be the good thing...  
  
He loves skating but he also loves Victor so much, but also he is insecure that if he stops skating would Victor still love him...  
  
He was so pensive that he has done bad things to his training where he was falling more...  
Victor saw this and started wondering what's Going on.  
  
At night Victor kiss Yuuri and ask him "What going on? You look away"  
  
Yuuri was blushing and said "I was thinking at some stuff"  
  
"You are blushing so there is sexy thought?"  
  
"You are one pervert"  
  
"You loves me for this too"  
  
"Yes I do"  
  
"so what you were thinking?" Victor hug Yuuri  
  
"I was thinking to maybe stop skating, I have accomplished lots of things and I kinda now want to enjoy life with you, just be your lover"  
  
"Yuuri..."  
  
"And also I was a little insecure if you still love me if I quit skating"  
  
Victor kiss Yuuri "I will always love you, even if you stop it's would change nothing for us, I really love you forever. We are lovers. I support your choice if you stop skating"  
  
Yuuri cry a little and hug Victor and told Him "I love you so much"  
  
"Me too I love you so much"  
  
They made love, the next day Victor tell Yuuri that they should take a break from skating so Victor would thing at maybe the future of skating or not. 


End file.
